The present invention provides a bottle cap removal device and process for opening bottle caps of the type particularly those having a threaded connection to a receptacle, as for example, plastic soda bottles.
It is well known that the release of twist-off caps is usually very difficult due to the fact that the cap is tightened in a factory so as to avoid the escape of liquids or gas. Frequently also a safety ring adds to the difficulty due to the fact that twisting of the cap is required to break the safety ring.
It is a particular objective of the present invention to provide an improved bottle cap removal device and process which will reduce the hand strength needed to open a screw cap by means of firmly gripping the cap and providing substantial leverage. In addition, it is an objective of the present invention to enable the user to easily grip the removal device and that the removal device may be conveniently and easily stored. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an instrument as aforesaid which is simple and convenient to use and which effectively and readily enables removal of the bottle cap.
The following references teach various removal devices: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,192,136; 2,499,032; 4,193,508; 4,967,622; 1,593,947; 2,524,434; 4,523,497; 4,970,917; 2,463,525; 3,066,559; and 4,643,053.
While prior art designs may be suitable for a particular purpose, they are not readily suitable for conveniently and easily opening bottle caps as aforesaid. Prior art devices may provide a substantial mechanical advantage by means of tangentially extending handles; however, they often place considerable emphasis on the mechanical advantage rather than the means for gripping the cap which is to be removed. In addition, many bottle opening devices require a downward gripping force to be applied to the cap while simultaneously applying a rotating or twisting force. This is clearly inconvenient, awkward and difficult to achieve without a concentrated effort. It is desirable to provide a bottle cap removal device and process which only requires rotational movement. Frequently, a problem in removing the cap is to provide sufficient gripping forces on the cap. It is an objective of the present invention to provide considerable gripping forces on the cap as for example by means of actively engaging means which compress the cap as well as providing an adequate mechanical advantage.
Accordingly, it is a principle objective of the present invention to provide an improved bottle cap removal device and process which achieves the foregoing objectives and is simple and convenient to utilize.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved bottle cap removal device and process is provided which achieves the goals set forth hereinabove. The bottle cap removal device of the present invention preferably includes a contoured top and a base which combine to provide an envelope for the bottle cap removal device while also providing a lever arm to produce the necessary mechanical advantage in order to reduce hand stress.
In accordance with the present invention, the bottle cap removal device comprises: a body having a portion with an opening therein for receiving the bottle cap, a first portion on one side of the open portion, and a second portion on the opposed side of the open portion; an annular member in at least one of said first and second portions for engagement with a bottle cap disposed in the open portion, and a second surface opposed to said annular member for engagement with said bottle cap in opposition to said annular member; and means for applying increased gripping force on said bottle cap by said annular member upon relative rotation between said annular member and bottle cap.
Further features and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.